


Virtuel

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Sentinel Prime and Elita-One want more out of Optimus Prime than he is willing to give, and decide to try and adresse his reluctance with a gift...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 232
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on! It is a gift, and it's not illegal,” Elita One laughed, “and your seal will be just fine, it's all in the processor. You just tell the system what you want, or let it read your frame’s parameters and it will pair you up with someone else in the system and you will get to know how it feels to interface!”

“I don’t want to know what that feels like,” Optimus tried, but knew he wasn’t going to get through to her or Sentinel. They had gotten the idea when he once more refused to join them. They probably thought he would like it so much that he said yes. They did not understand and he was not about to explain. 

But this couldn’t actually hurt, so… 

“Just go in already, it isn’t cheap you know,” Sentinel scoffed and nudged his shoulder. 

“Yeah, sure… right,” Optimus gave in and stepped into the booth, the door sliding shut behind him. The room only held the cradle for the interface, nothing else and he slowly climbed into it. He still didn’t want it, but they had spent a lot of shanix on him. He supposed it was a nice gift in a way. 

The cradle hooked into his systems easily and soon he was in the familiar whiteness of the upstart of a virtual reality world. A terminal formed up out of the nothing and he, blushing furiously, read the choices he had. He managed to get through the age, name, anon or not and even chose ‘bigger’ when they got to questions about the desired partner. Then he got stuck and in the end he chose ‘automatic’ rather than going through the humiliation of saying ‘I don’t know’ to the good dozen questions about further preferences. Immediately the world darkened and walls grew up around him until he stood in a room with a very large luxuriously appointed berth. 

He was glad that he had chosen that one thing, he wanted to stay anonymous, his ‘partner’ wouldn’t know who he was. And he wouldn’t know his partner. Given the reason he refused his cadet partners and mechs in general… well. 

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy pede steps and he turned towards the sound, to find a doorway, filled by a very, very big mech. Optimus swallowed drily and looked up even though he knew he wouldn’t see the face plates. He’d chosen big, but this was, this was a little bit more than just bigger!

Why so big? He had asked for automatic, right? Or had he accidentally… No, he had chosen automatic on all else. So he must be able to take it. The system was reputedly very good at matching potential partners. He shivered, and was surprised by the spark of actual want, because well, yes, he did like the idea of someone larger than he was. That was also a part of why he kept telling his cadet partners no. 

But this much larger?

“Um, h-hello?” he tried, nervously. The mech would know he was a virgin in the real world, but that was all. He would only know general things, like Optimus. The other’s frame was big and heavy, spiky. Must be a warbuild, and probably from a colony, there were not many warbuilds on Cybertron now a orn. He licked his derma and shivered again. 

Meanwhile Megatron was getting ready to unwind in Decepticon commands virtual machine. All officers were given allotted time in their down time in which they could use it. Megatron had found that after allowing that there was a lot less stress and snipping and a greater across the board productivity.

Stepping inside and locking the room Megatron climbed into the cradle giving it a moment to adjust to his frame specs. Linking in he was quick to set his usual preferences. Anon and auto for the rest. It did not take long to find a compatible partner and since he was the secondary of the pair he found himself guided into the room where the other waited.

Small, the colours were bright though he knew not likely to be completely accurate to the mech. Not likely to be Decepticon then, but still colour and size was no guarantee there.

That was when the little thing spoke, Megatron smirked and purred at the voice.

“Hello, little one,” Megatron purred as he approached.

Oh… the voice took Optimus by surprise, warm, smooth and deep. It made him shiver in a nice sort of way. 

Megatron smirked, replying in a low rumble as he reached the other, “Speechless?”

He reached out with the back of his claws brushing them down the smaller mech’s face. He could not see or feel any actual details but he knew the other would be able to feel the caress.

“A… a little? You are more than I expected,” Optimus managed, though his voice shook. He could feel that touch! Claws, it had to be a warbuild then…

“Not that, I mean…”

“This your first time?” Megatron asked meaning with a virtual partner, but vague enough that it could mean other things too.

“Do not worry I have been with partners about your size before.”

“Yes… this, uh, this was a gift from a couple of friends? I, I don’t think I have ever thought of trying it before,” Optimus stammered, not sure if the reassurance was very reassuring. There was a very good reason for his not having considered this, or considered losing his seal at any random point beforehand. His valve wasn’t… standard. This was all outside anything he had ever considered, though it might be good? 

“Mmm, and what of physical experience? We are both here for a good time, so I need to know what is the best way to proceed,” Megatron rumbled trying for a soothing tone, though he was glad that the smaller mech did not try to pull away.

“You mean real world?” hadn't he… maybe not, he'd chosen automatic on most so, “none. I'm, I mean, new? At everything? I wouldn't have thought to do this at all, only it um, I guess it seems a good idea to get a bit of experience?” 

Megatron hummed in consideration, wondering why the system would pair a sealed mech with a partner who was so much bigger than himself.

But he had had experience with seals before and not just his own.

“Have you had any thoughts of how you would like for this to go?” Megatron asked finally gently guiding the smaller mech to the waiting berth where they would both be far more comfortable.

“N-not really? It was a gift, and… and well, I protested right up till we arrived at the building,” Optimus answered, tone a tad bit miserable. From the moment his protocols and coding began to online his Carrier had imprinted upon him the importance of only giving his seals to someone he could see being with forever. And even then to be very, very sure that he wasn’t being played. 

He had never told anyone of why he was so ‘against’ interfacing. That too was dangerous, there were mechs that would do a lot to get to study the natural mod. 

“I wanted, want, to wait for the right one. In the, the real world, you know?”

“I don’t personally, not that way. But I can respect one who sets a goal and keeps to it,” Megatron rumbled thoughtfully before adding, “Are you comfortable doing this then? I like my partner to be willing.”

“It cannot hurt, I mean…” Optimus paused and vented softly. It was just virtual, coding, it wasn't permanent, “it isn't really real. It won't affect my real chassis.”

Megatron nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks are discovered...

“Alright, at this point I would usually be asking what you like, however since you have so little experience we will keep it basic and not bring any of my kinks into this, other than size, since that one is unavoidable,” Megatron stated, though he did pause to give his partner a chance to add anything.

“I know kinks,” Optimus said, somewhat absent, “I don’t mind if you indulge as long as it is milder ones. But you are right about me not knowing what I like most.”

He paused to frown up at the larger mech, realizing that he thought him a complete innocent. 

“I haven’t interfaced, but I am not so stupid I haven’t educated myself,” annoyance gave him back eloquence, “it's just that I don’t want to japper about it like everyone else seems to and that I want to wait and make it special!” though the last was because he had to, not wanted to. 

“Alright,” Megatron chuckled then purred coyly, “I like your spirit. Where do you wish to start then?”

“...” well, he had him there, what did you start with when you were a virgin? 

“Figure out what I like? No, that will take much too long won’t it. Ah, what about, um, working on the seals and sort of… carefully experimenting with milder kinks along the way? I know I don’t want anything with pain, or full chassis fixsation. N-not for my first time.”

“Hmm, do you think you will be comfortable with me over you, or would you rather be free to move?” Megatron asked, there was a lot he could do for his partner either way and he had no true preference, though he did prefer pleasuring his partner rather than simply seeking the pleasure for himself.

“Oh…” well, that showed him didn’t it? Optimus hadn’t even considered positions as a starting point! He flushed hot and forced himself to think about it. 

“I, I think I would like you o…” he reset his vocalizer when it shorted out, “over me.”

There was nothing embarrassing about it, was there? He knew he enjoyed the idea of a larger lover. For what limited play he could do, and in his dreams, it was always a larger mech who was with him. And often above him. 

“Alright, make yourself comfortable then,” Megatron rumbled, his voice dropping into a deeper register as he looked at what he could see of the other up and down. He made sure to try and not let on just how much he liked the admittance that this little slip of a mech would like to be under him.

“Oh,” right… Optimus turned to the large berth and, hesitating for only a moment, climbed on it. Comfortable though, how did one get comfortable when one was about to have their seals broken? Even if only in virtual reality. 

“I’m not sure uh, how to be comfortable?”

“Just try to relax,” Megatron grinned and settled further down the berth than his partner and ran a clawed hand up the sleek smooth plating of a leg. He had time to indulge… But.

“Do you have a time limit? I don’t on my end.” That was important, they would not want the time to run out mid way through.

“A t… no? My friends bought me an orn pass,” a touch of irony crept into his voice, “they really want me to like it I guess.”

And he still wouldn’t let them seduce him. They wanted to have fun, not have him and if he gave in he would lose something that he could barely articulate to himself, let alone explain to his friends. They were however his friends, and, aside from the whole interfacing deal that seemed to fill so much currently, they were his best friends. 

“Mmm, how convenient for us,” Megatron purred then lent in close to lick the plating he was touching. This was simply to get the younger mech used to his touch and possibly find something he might like.

“Not that…” Optimus paused and frowned, though he did relax as much as he was able to. A small jerk at the lick, nothing to speak of he was good, fine, okay… really!

“Not that I’m not grateful for your patience and acceptance but, mm, what is in it for you? That you seek this I mean?” wow, so eloquent of him! Bravo… 

“A chance to enjoy, get a few overloads with another without all the expectations and other slag attached. Alone gets boring at times,” Megatron rumbled thoughtfully though he did lightly nip the plating under his fangs at the potential implications. The nip was also a test, seeing what the mech liked.

Another jerk and a small rev of his engine took Optimus by surprise, biting? He’d never thought that would feel good, though honestly that had not been much of a bite. 

“So you don’t want a relationship, ah, I suppose this is good then. And that I am the complete opposite there…” 

“I would not say that. I would very much enjoy a relationship. But that is not going to happen with an anonymous in this sort of situation. One must remain realistic,” Megatron chuckled darkly and bit again in a different spot. This time a little harder. He had noticed the rev of the engine.

“Um…” it was a little disconcerting to react to that when he hadn’t been prepared for reacting to it. And hard to concentrate too.

“So, hm, n-noone where you live is interesting?” That was basically his own problem. He had friends, but no long term prospects and he did need forever term, if he was going to interface them at least. 

“...Hmmm. I am a leader amongst my people, too many would see it as a way to try and gain favour, think they are better than others simply because I wanted a bit of company,” Megatron dared explain, licking over the freshest bite.

“Makes it difficult getting close enough to decide if I want to court or not.”

“Ah… I don't, mm, don't think I can relate to that,” Optimus made a noise that he had no name for, one he had heard both Elita and Sentinel make, and bit his derma. Okay, yes, obviously biting and licking worked, noted.

“I just want some mech mature and… ready for, I guess everything? B-bond, sparklings… Some mech patient. N-not something I can claim my friends are. A-am I talking too much?”

“I am sure I can make you lose track of what you are trying to say easily enough. You appear to be quite sensitive, very responsive. I like it,” Megatron grinned, not really answering the question, he hardly thought this mech could say much that would ruin the mood, nor did he seem to be the type to want to.

Megatron moved up to lick at the seam between thigh and pelvic plating, ex-vents ghosting over the closed interface panel.


	3. Chapter 3

Yelping, startled by the sudden spike in sensation, Optimus tried to pull away. Only for a moment though, then he relaxed and made an embarrassed face.

“Sorry, um… thank you?”

“Mmm slow it is,” Megatron rumbled and nuzzled the thigh next to his cheek. Clawed hands moved further up to carefully explore. He was not bothered by the ‘negative’ response, it was only out of startelement not dislike. It was not a ‘No’.

“I haven't been touched there before, not like this,” Optimus defended himself, flustered and hot already. 

“I'm grateful you are not drunk,” it just blurted out.

Megatron snorted a surprised chuckle at that, “You did read the instructions? Even now you can access the system and request a different partner, though I would be highly disappointed if you did that. Even anonymous you can block a certain profile. And most systems, at least public ones don’t allow inebriated mech to participate.” He explained patiently, moving slightly away from the interface panel to instead nip at hip plating.

“I did! That's not… I didn't,” indignation and embarrassment tripped all over each other and Optimus huffed.

“The last time someone touched me there was Sentinel and he was drunk. Suggested we 'fixed’ my issue and then surprised Elita. Do you know how hard it is to get a drunk mech to understand a no?”

“I am intimately aware of how hard it is to get drunk mech to do anything sensible,” Megatron stated dryly, “Fortunately for me I can either make them someone else's problem, or knock them out. Most I work with can take a hit, even if it does scramble their processors a bit. On the rare occasion it even knocks some sense into them.”

“That sounds, um… a tad excessive but I guess if it works,” Optimus was not about to…

“Um…” he looked down his chassis, feeling his cheek plating heating further, “I thought I had to agree to that consciously?”

His panels apparently didn't think so.

“Sometimes that is the only thing that does work,” Megatron shook his helm wearily before the grin reappeared.

“Oh, how interesting, and no if you are interested enough, aroused enough your panels should open by themselves,” Megatron purred, ex-vents now ghosting over bared untouched interface equipment. He could see the seals and that did make him excited, he certainly had not been lied to.

“Um,” that was not a good thing. Optimus was rather thankful to have found that out in here. And that he had refused even petting before.

Megatron licked the seam of thigh and pelvic on the other side than he had played with before. They had time but just how should they proceed?

“Oh! Can… ah, is this normal, to be so sensitive?” he felt stupid for asking, but it seemed excessive, he could barely think already!

“What should I do?” he was supposed to do things too… yes. 

“For an untouched? Yes. As you come more accustomed to pleasure you will have more control over your own frame during it. As for what you should do? What do you want to do?” Megatron purred then nipped at the seam he had been licking.

“W-want?” there were a whole lot of things he wanted, and not all of them were related to staying here and enjoying the, admittedly good, feelings the stranger caused. However he wasn’t too sure this was a question of want, but of ability.

“I don’t know if I can do anything,” he half said, half moaned. 

“Of course you can. Do you want me to give you an overload then let you explore me? That way you will not feel so out of control of yourself,” Megatron suggested, quite willing to do what it would take to allow this mech to bring him to overload even if it meant the stripping of some of his plating. Damage done in virtual reality did not translate to physical. And he doubted that this slip of a mech could hurt him even if he tried.

“That, that would be nice?” Optimus replied dazedly, grasping only the bit about him regaining control of a sort. Control would be good!

‘Definitely unable to properly focus,’ Megatron thought as he moved up to see if the younger mech knew how to kiss. The seals would come later, right now the mech needed uncomplicated pleasure.

Ah kissing! It did not precisely clear his processor but it was an act Optimus knew how to do. His Carrier had known what valve configuration he had inherited very early on, and he had made sure Optimus knew of his options. And had what skills could be given under the circumstances. That was however probably what had gotten him into this with his friends. He was good at kissing. 

He liked kissing, and this… was different, exciting. This other was large, his dermas narrow and… scarred? Possibly, but certainly he also knew how to kiss. 

‘Mmm certainly knows how to kiss,’ Pleased with this Megatron deepened the kiss and settled his weight over the smaller mech. He knew how to hold himself so as not to crush the other. The position brought the smaller mech’s interface very close to his abdomen and his powerful engines. Purposefully he revved his main engine letting it idle into a purr.

A squeak was lost in the kiss that had turned decidedly more heated. 

Funny that, when Sentinel had grasped his helm and shoved his glossa down his intake he had nearly gagged and hated it. Now he was pinned under a larger mech, a much larger glossa in his mouth and it felt good? No, it felt a whole lot better than good! Especially the heavy, but not squashing, weight and heat covering his chassis. 

And the vibrations, Primus!, those murdered any reservations he might still have held about how smart doing this was. He hadn’t had this option before, but what could it hurt, it would just make him feel good. Give him an idea of how his first time might be. 

With the smaller mech thoroughly distracted with the kiss Megatron upped his game, exploring the chassis below him, but still avoiding the interface for now. His aim was to give a tactile overload.

Having successfully convinced himself that this wasn't harmful or risky Optimus found it easy to enjoy. It was overwhelming, but he had never feared relinquishing control. As long as it was with the right mech, he actually longed for it. Longed for a time where he wasn't alone anymore.

In the midst of an overload, he didn't notice the ping about certain programming being primed for initiation and release.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron carefully pulled back after the overload, letting the mech regain himself. It had been quite the sight, the young mech experiencing his first overload. Enjoying his first overload.

“Oh wow…” Optimus barely managed to croak that out, and it took him half a breem more to focus on the other. His teek was smug right along with his expression, and he couldn’t help but be a bit put out he couldn’t fault him for it. It did make him wonder if his face plate had been changed much to preserve anonymity. The dark colors were a bit, well, heavy, but otherwise he was handsome. 

“W-does it always feel like that?” it was a better question then ‘who are you’ which had been right there, ready to leave his vocalizer. 

“Yes and no. Yes in that it is always all consuming, but no in that it can actually feel more or less intense. It can feel gentle or hit you all at once. It depends on the mech, feelings involved and the build up,” Megatron smirked then rolled right off the mech.

“Would you like your own turn at touching?”

“Ah,” Optimus wasn't sure what to think of the answer, but sat up readily enough. 

“I don't know if I can do that for you,” he said cautiously even as he shifted to kneel by the other, hands reaching for dark plating.

Scars, he couldn't see them, but he could feel them. Nicks and dips in heavy plating. Oh yes, this was a warbuild and one that had seen combat.

“This is to give you a chance to learn. We still have plenty of time for me to overload,” Megatron chuckled. Feeling amused and somewhat enamored, this young mech was rather adorable.

“If you are sure,” it wasn’t a question, and he was already using the carta blanc he had been given. This really was a free space, wasn’t it? As long as they both agreed they could do anything, and nothing would change in the real world. 

“There… there is something called sweetspots, right? Special places that feel better than the rest,” he frowned, “how does one find those, just trial and error or is it something with frame types?” 

“It is partly individual, partly frame type. Though Frame type can put restrictions on where individual ones are. For me my armor is not very sensitive, but the joints and under edges, especially under plating,” Megatron offered, knowing that there were places he enjoyed more than others even with the directions he had given. He gave this information because he knew how frustrating it could be for an inexperienced mech trying to pleasure a far more experienced one.

“Is that a common thing on big mecha? Or Warbuilds?” Optimus was curious, even as he tried acting on the tidbit. His fingers had no claws, but here their size difference came to his aid, and it was relatively easy to curl his fingers into the bigger gaps in armor. He suspected though that this was only because the other was relaxed, it would be stupid to have vulnerable gaps like these while in battle. 

“It is common on any with heavy armour, and is always this way with Warbuilds,” Megatron let himself purr at the exploratory touch. The mech clearly did not have claws, but he was quite a bit smaller than him.

“I’m different there…” Optimus mumbled, distracted by the allowance to touch another with impunity, “we all are I guess. My armor has a lot of sensors, I wasn’t built to be a warrior.” 

That he was training to be one, that was something else indeed and in this moment he was all too aware that he would be at a major disadvantage when, if, he ever met a real warbuild in a fight. 

“Are there other differences like that?” it was only partly out of curiosity, the differences were… thrilling. Far more tantalizing than the idea of interfacing truth be told, as he had never considered the last without feelings involved. More lasting feelings that mutual lust. 

But then, here the cost of lust unbridled wouldn’t cost him!

“There are likely many, I have not thought much of it though. Sensor placement tends to come up more than anything else,” Megatron hummed in consideration. There were many differences between civilians and warbuilds. But Megatron did not want to go into a lot of that, not when he was here for pleasure!

"I'm sorry, I should be doing, not talking," Optimus blushed, "one of my friends always says I should use my mouth for better things…"

Sentinel didn't mean it nicely always though… if ever. He could be so, so ugh!

"Should I try that?"

A slow grin turned up the corners of Megatron’s mouth.

“That certainly could be fun. Where do you think you want to put your mouth though?” Megatron purred, a large hand coming up to catch his partners chin, thumb gently tracing the lower lip. Oh yes that could be fun.

"Oh," Optimus shivered, surprised that the gentle mechhandling sent heat through his lines just as much as the bites had.

"I… I do know the basics of m-most, I could try and uh suck you off?"

“Hmm…” Megatron hummed, then paused and actually considered, this mech was a virgin, untouched, and far smaller than him. The untouched part was not the problem, but the size was.

“As good as that will undoubtedly feel for me. No, that is better tried for the first with a partner of a more comparable size than we are. Unless you really wish to try with me. But there are other things you can lick and suck on my frame.”

"Whomever it happens with in real life…" Optimus huffed and shrugged, "I can only hope someone big like you comes along. I will never be able to do real life casually… why not try with you?"

“Well, it is your choice to try. I won’t blame you if you end up not liking it,” Megatron knew the act was not for everyone.

With that out of the way Megatron let his interface panel open with a soft click


	5. Chapter 5

"It doesn't seem… oh," gross, was what he had been about to say, but the sight of the massive spike derailed him a bit.

"You really are big… I, um, probably won't be able to literally suck you," he amended a bit dubiously.

Megatron shifted a little, spreading his legs further apart. Providing room for his partner between them.

“Just do what you are comfortable with, and don’t push yourself. We have time.” Plenty of it still.

"Yes, right," Optimus wondered at the feeling he had, the warmth was like… anticipation? He wanted to try.

Megatron made himself wait patiently, pushing the little mech would not give either of them pleasure. It helped that he could teek interest and lust.

Hm, well, there was nothing for it but to meet the challenge. Optimus bit back an inappropriate giggle and took the spike in hand. Hands, really. The mech was so big! But he had given the program allowance to read his specks, if he had gotten this mech, he could take him.

Leaning forward he pushed incredulity away and awkwardly licked the tip. The taste was… pleasant? Almost spicy, a bit sour maybe, but not bad.

Megatron sighed happily as the mech finally touched him. He let his engine fall into a low purring, hoping to encourage the mech more that way.

Emboldened by the fact that the spike wasn't awful tasting Optimus moved a little closer. Theoretically he knew how to do this, so time to test it…

Touch, he carefully began rubbing his hands up and down the massive length, adding a gentle pressure. Then he licked again, much more confidently and repeated the action on different parts of the tip.

Oh, that was a slagging tease!

“You can press harder,” Megatron groaned, forcing himself to keep his hips still, it did feel good though, very good.

Optimus looked up for a moment, then returned to his task, somewhat nervously putting more pressure on the spike. Delicate equipment… but if the mech wanted that?

Megatron moaned as the touch changed from teasing to charging and allowed his frame to go limp to better feel the pleasure.

“Yes, like that,” Megatron breathed out, trying to remember that he needed to be vocal for the young mech.

Oh, okay. It sounded like it was nice, Optimus relaxed and devoted more attention to licking, turning it into small kisses and then nips. Nothing hard just… just grazing with his deanta. 

He lost himself in it rather quickly, liking the sounds and feelings of the other's reaction.

‘Oh that was good.’ Megatron forced himself to focus on not moving his hips but otherwise give himself to the sensations. It had been too long since he had last taken time with this. The last groon had been busy, and oh did he need this!

His first overload was usually pretty easy, excess charge caught in his circuits that recharge had not been able to work out and that having already felt his partner overload. Megatron could admit that he had started this quite charged up.

He did manage to warn when he felt his overload begin.

Optimus jerked back in surprise at the warning, but didn't avoid being splashed with transfluid. Instinctively licking his derma he found that the warm, hot, fluid had an even stronger spicy taste and was good! 

“Ah, that’s better,” Megatron rumbled contentedly as he enjoyed the afterglow. He could feel the relaxation in his circuits as they no longer held onto trapped charge.

“Did you enjoy?” Megatron asked his partner after another lingering moment. He was by no means done, not yet, but he did know how to look after mech new to ‘facing. 

Optimus looked up from licking his fingers a little guiltily.

"Um, yes? It wasn't unpleasant at all," he would gladly do it again, "does it always taste… spicy?"

“It depends somewhat on what the mech has been fueling on. However you would not be tasting exactly what I taste like, spicy is standard. I am glad that you also enjoyed that,” Megatron purred carefully shifting back a little so he could sit up.

Oh… Optimus was disappointed then reprimanded himself. This was not something that would happen again with this mech. 

"I suppose that makes sense," he answered slowly, "and I did enjoy it, um, what now?"

“Well we did not end up touching your seals before, if you want we can do that now?” Megatron questioned, very much eager for round two.

"That's what I am here for," Optimus said shyly, then frowned. That sounded so callus, so unlike him… like the kind of thing Sentinel spouted when he wasn't thinking. 

"I mean, yes, I want to… I wasn't sure but, e-even though this isn't really real. I-I am glad it is happening with such a caring mech."

“I am a leader, I have to know how to care for others as much as command them. But no, that came out wrong,” Megatron huffed a little and tried again, “I have protector coding, it is in my nature to care for civilians.”

This mech could not know he was a Decepticon. But even if he did, Megatron did not mind that being known, they were protectors, they did not want to be feared.

"I… Don't know what that is, but I do feel safe with you? N-not because I can opt out at any point, but because you… you feel safe?" Optimus vented softly, shakily and then shook off the odd mood.

"But, my seals… I don't want to ruin the mood, and, and I do want more." 

“Heh, it would take a lot more to ruin the mood for me,” Megatron smirked, reaching out a hand to rub his fingers down his partner’s side for a few strokes before taking it lower to his thighs.

"That's good, I uh," his panel was still open and those claws…


	6. Chapter 6

"You, um, the claws? Could you… use them, c-carefully?" He liked the biting, so maybe?

“Yes I can, do you have a special request?” Megatron purred seductively. Without waiting for an answer Megatron gently brought the tips of his claws against sleek plating, lightly scratching them down the front of the creamy/light coloured thigh.

"T-that oh! That w-works," Optimus hitched through the words, less surprised this time. It definitely wasn't the pain, not that there was pain. It was… the reminder that pain could come, that the other didn't intend for it to bring true pain. The control, the emphasis on care, on skill? 

"I-I won't mind if you touch my valve now."

“Ah, you like the edge of danger do you?” Megatron purposefully allowed his voice to drop to a growl as he leaned further over the smaller mech.

“I wonder how you would respond to mechhandeling then?” It was a true question for all that it was growled in that same, sensual growl. The clawed hand moved to grip the thigh it had been teasing, tight enough for his partner to feel a hint of his true strength, but not enough to hurt.

Wide opticked, Optimus swallowed down a helpless moan. Yeah so okay, he rather found that as really, really hot, as he found it hot in, erm, the less innocent romances he'd read.

"I… like that," he offered thickly.

“Well then…” Megatron grinned, manipulating the mech to a position of his liking, where he could borrow his face between his thighs. He paid attention to the spike seal first, licking a broad strip up it. Both his hands gripped slim thighs, holding them apart.

He should have expected this, his unknown partner was very serious about mutual pleasure. Still he gave a surprised half yelp half moan, back bowing up from the plush berth.

That felt much too good! 

Megatron purred as he continued licking and lightly nipping around the spike housing. He was awakening sensors, getting them primed for pleasure to counteract the pinch of pain taking the seals would cause. The reactions were very pleasing and only spoke of pleasure.

That drugging sense of pleasure rose once more, swamping his senses and carrying on the way to whiteout bliss. Optimus didn't want to stop it, and he knew that he might just risk buying time in here again one orn soon. It was a solution he hadn't considered before…

"Oh, yes, please, that, that… ah!"

“Come on, release your spike for me,” Megatron ordered, freeing one hand to scratch a claw over the softening spike seal. He could not risk piercing it though, could not risk damaging the spike head hidden just underneath.

Either the command was perfectly timed or Optimus was too used to following orders. Either way his spike eagerly pushed through the seal, with only a slight burn as the result.

"P-primus!" The ragged cry left his vocalizer feeling raw.

Megatron quickly caught the new spike in his hand, lips brushing the tip, glossa peeking out to just brush the smooth hot metal. He expected the mech to be overloading again very soon.

Whiteout it was, even his cry of completion garbled as he curled up and forward slightly in a convulsion of pleasure.

He came back to himself after a while, cooling systems and fans still working laboriously to cool him down. 

"That… that was impossibly good…"

Megatron’s grin grew if possibly even bigger with a predatory edge. “If you think that is impossibly good, I do wonder what you will think of what is to come?”

“Right, there’s more,” Optimus said intelligently and giggled statically. It was almost like being on a high grade high, only he suspected this wouldn’t end in a hangover. 

“A-and it’s like this?” 

“Hmm, this and more,” Megatron confirmed, shifting his attention back to the smaller mech’s array, claw tracing further down to the valve.

Oh, there was more right now. Optimus tried to gather his scattered wits and failed. Moaning brokenly at the touch moving unerringly down towards his next to last seal.

'after this' he thought blarily, 'I will know all but spark merging'

It was a good thing that the mech was this blissed out, it meant that Megatron could easily take the valve seal with minimal pain. He set to activating the nodes and sensors first. Full interfacing though would have to wait until after the mech had calmed down again.

It was rather anticlimactic really, taking the valve seal. The mech was that relaxed and the seal had softened and heated. It did not so much pierce as fall apart under his claws.

Oh. Oh? Was that it, if it went that easy in reality he would be lucky indeed. Optimus thought that it was probably some quirk of programming though. It wouldn’t do for clients to have a bad experience, in here, or they would not come back. 

“Ready for more? Or do you want a breather?” Megatron asked, depending on the response he would either bring the mech to another overload now, or back off and let him recover.

“I’m… I don’t know? I feel almost drunk, is that right?” or was it the virtual reality that did it. 

"I didn't know it would be so overwh-whelming."

“First time is always overwhelming. We will take a small break then. You can touch me if and as you like,” Megatron decided, the mech would have a better experience if he could have time to process it in chunks rather than all at once at the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus managed to sit up after a few tries, and frowned at his open panel. 

"This can't be normal? Everyone warns about pain, always," he shook his helm.

“Most are not relaxed, or have a partner who is rushing,” Megatron shrugged, he did know that some pain was normal, but also knew it did not have to be.

"So… inexperience?" That was something that made sense.

"And I suppose impatience too. I will remember that," he squirmed a little, then reached to touch gray plating, "and you like doing this?"

“I enjoy my partners pleasure as much as feeling pleasure on my own frame,” Megatron purred at the touches he was receiving. “And yes that is the main reason it hurts.”

"What about," Optimus vented softly, then looked up to meet optics that wasn't really any color thanks to the anonymity filter, "penetration?"

He didn't actually worry about pain there. Apprehension though, yes, it was a massive spike. If they were here then he could take it, and his frame was made to adjust quickly and easily… and in reality permanently.

What would that be like? Not that he was likely to find a mech this big to mate, but, he bit his lower derma, the thought was enticing. His own sire was a huge construction build, his Carrier was a head taller too. He liked big frames, they meant safety, care, love, to him.

Shaking the thoughts off he reached for the spike again, for exploration as well as pleasure.

Megatron’s lips curled up in a smirk again, “Eager are you? I do hope to be allowed that before our time is up here. But that too requires proper preparation.”

"Not… not so much," Optimus flushed hot, and looked at the other out of the corner of his optic.

"Trust me, I will not need much preparation, just patience and going slow…"

“Oh? If you don’t mind my asking, rubber lining?” Megatron hummed both in pleasure and consideration, that would explain why they had been put together with such a size difference when the smaller partner still had seals.

“Something of that nature,” Optimus agreed, relieved that the guess hadn’t fallen on his much rarer type of natural mod. It could be both a blessing and a curse, but most interested in it thought it was something like kindred sparks. If you got your spike in all would be light and pretty crystals. 

That was not the truth, the mechs involved had to be compatible in processor and spark, all the valve imprint and accompanying coding did was make sure that interfacing would always be amazing and that the imprinted and the imprenter would be compelled to finish with a bond! But that did not make for a happy union.

“Very well, if that is truly the case then we can almost try as we are. I think one more overload, then you will certainly be relaxed enough, and producing plenty of lubricant. Both are very important and really is the main aim of preparation when one does not require much stretching out,” Megatron explained, optics visibly darkening with lust. This would certainly explain why the system had paired them together.

“I wouldn’t lie, I don’t want pain,” Optimus said softly, “but I don’t think we should waste time on unnecessary things either. I may have gone into this uncertain of what I wanted but you have made all of this very good so far. To have you be my first, in a manner of speaking, it feels like a very good choice.” 

He was flushed with heat that had little to do with his rising charge. 

“You flatter and honour me. I am certainly glad that we got paired. And I don’t like my partner to feel pain when all they should feel is pleasure,” Megatron purred, bringing them together to share another kiss.

Letting go of the spike Optimus instead curled his fingers into a pair of large gaps in the other’s chest plating. He almost wished this was real, for many reasons, though he also knew that that was foolish. Maybe this would help him wait though, he would be able to think of this and know how things were supposed to feel. 

“Ah,” he vented when his derma was free, “I can only wish that my eventual mate will be as kind and patient as you have been.”

“You will be lucky to find it, but I do wish you that luck,” Megatron purred, wishing for a flicker of a moment that the lucky mech would be himself.

"I know," Optimus agreed a little sadly, "but please, show me the rest?"

He dared claiming a kiss himself, though his blush did not diminish for that forward action. He liked it better when his stranger initiated things.

Megatron shifted them both around as they kissed until he was over the smaller mech. He had to break the kiss to push his spike in. And it did go in with slow but even pressure. Megatron was amazed at how the valve simply gave, stretching out to accommodate him. Close to but clearly not at its limits.

There were no questions, no seeking a certainty that could not truly be given. Optimus was relieved and then he forgot all about it as he saw stars. It didn't hurt, it felt strange and complicated, but good. He could barely wonder at it, if this was how it really would feel. And he missed it completely as coding unfurled inside him, some of it transmitting bit by bit to his partner as charged nodes in his valve met charged nodes on the spike and they discharged in bursts of intense pleasure.

Megatron too missed the transfer of coding insidious enough to transfer through the VR systems and over such distance. The pleasure was intense. It was more than he had been expecting and it took all he had to not simply overload before he was as far in the mech as he could go. Which he soon found out was his entire fragging spike!

When the other pulled back Optimus very nearly broke, the overload rolling in like a slow, hot wave of molten metal. The weirdness was gone, leaving only the pleasure of the act.

His chassis had moved and locked internals in place so that this mech would always be able to take his pleasure from him. Nodes were perfectly aligned, charged balanced… a perfect fit.

His partner's overload was what pulled Megatron along too. Throwing him headlong into his own surprisingly intense overload. He did not even have the processing power to wonder about it.

Heat flooded his valve and for the first time Optimus realized that something was wrong. He was hit with a barrage of messages that he couldn't deal with in the aftermath of pleasure and then his chestplates started to split open.

The coding integration process was far more subtle for Megatron, and before his own chest plates could even attempt to open, he found himself kicked with a vibrant red error message displayed prominently in his field of view.


	8. Chapter 8

He groaned and disconnected from the VR. Already intent on looking up that error message. He spared a thought for the young mech though, hoping that he was alright.

Optimus was disoriented and mortified, his chest seal was open, just a crack but… how?

It didn't take long to figure out and he sat half out of the pod, shaking with reaction. It was impossible, had to be impossible! 

Only no, it was all too real and he didn't know who to talk to or how to deal with… with imprinting on a stranger.

There were very few options for him, given that the mech could be anywhere within the sphere of space that used the VR world. That was a lot of planets to search for one warbuild mech. A mech that might just want to wait out the vorn or so it would take for his self repair to root out the imprint code. As they had not merged and bonded the code was a little like a virus and could be eradicated as one. If the stranger went to a medic it would go even faster. 

He on the other hand now had a sealed valve that was made for that one mech. Removing that imprint would require intense code unraveling and perhaps some surgical help. A team of medics, and it would be in his records. Potentially hundreds of mechs would know. And he would never know if someone interested… he would never know!

Optimus stayed sitting until his time was up, and by then he had gotten enough control to pretend that all was… well. Elita and Sentinel, especially Sentinel, pressed to find out what had happened. He refused to tell, simply saying it had been okay, but was private. That of course made Sentinel royally pissed, but Elita… Elita looked thoughtful and diverted her courtmate for which Optimus was grateful.

What was he going to do?

* * *

The error message was not hard to look up, but what it was for had Megatron pause, then call for Soundwave. His systems had just sent a pulse of longing to merge with the little mech. That was not normal. Though it did explain what he had thought he had seen in the last moment while overloading before being kicked out of the system.

Megatron scrolled through his change log as he waited for Soundwave. He nearly missed it if not for the lack of much else in the very recent time frame. Several tiny packets inserted into his systems via the VR. He felt cold at the implications, he needed to know what this coding did, NOW!

Soundwave was used to summonings at odd times, but he knew that Megatron had been in the VR chamber and it was more than odd to be summoned in the wake of what should have been a relaxing, pleasurable time. 

“My lord,” he stepped inside the anteroom to the VR chamber, finding Megatron seated at the control console, “did something go wrong with the VR session?” 

“Soundwave. Yes you could say that. Come here and look at this, tell me what you think this coding is intended to do?” Megatron drew back from the console, it held both the error that had kicked him and a log of the coding that had been inserted into himself, just prior to being kicked.

Walking to the console Soundwave looked a little blankly at the code, virus? Then he uplinked to the console and ran the code on a simulated mech. 

Huh…

"It ensures that bonding takes place, my Lord, it is similar to a virus but requires willing interface and mutual overload to activate."

“So nothing truly malicious then. Can you trace where it came from?” Megatron asked frowning, it certainly did not seem like that sort of thing was meant to go through VR. “And is it contagious? Or is it isolated to myself?”

"Not as such," Soundwave hesitated, there was something about it that niggled at a memory. Something half forgotten.

"From another mech, it uploads during the act of valve/spike interfacing. It is not contagious… I believe that your partner may have a similar infection. If you wait your systems will clear it on their own in time, or Hook or Knock Out can clear it for you."

What was it about this? He was certain he was forgetting something, something important. 

“Then I think it best we find this mech and find out what he knows. Before we make any other decisions. Can you track at least where the machine they were using is located? I will attempt to recall any details that might be of use,” Megatron huffed, with this news he was no longer worried for himself. But that young mech, where had he gotten such coding? Megatron had to admit he was worried for him.

"My Lord," Soundwave returned his attention to the console and hacked into the galaxy wide control. The thing was a big commercial hub, by far not all of it focused on the recreational use the Decepticons had for it. Some parts had better protection than others, some… were located on Cybertron.

Iacon specifically, in the commercial district. Four hundred and seventy two Cradles had been active during Megatron's use of their Cradle. Three hundred and five had been for 'recreational purposes'... That was a lot of candidates.

Soundwave related the numbers and other findings to his lord.

“Hmm that does narrow things down a little, though it is unfortunate that he is in Iacon,” Megatron mused, “I still need to review all we talked of but I do recall him saying two names, I believe they were Sentinel and Elita, if that will help with anything.”

"Soundwave will contact Shockwave, hacking the secure records will be easier from a base on Cybertron. What else can I relate to him?" Soundwave looked up at his lord, curiosity reigned in. Why was Megatron concerned for a mech he had barely met? One who had, unwittingly or not, given him a virus…

“Yes, do that. Hmm, the mech in question would be about this height,” Megatron measured his hand against his own frame, “Quite young. One of the newer generations. He called those two his friends. Bright colours but that is a given for an Autobot. I will let you know if other relevant details are recalled.”

Megatron was hardly perturbed by the idea of having interfaced with an Autobot. It was supposed to be anonymous for a reason. He wondered though what the mech in question would think if he knew that he himself was a Decepticon, let alone The Decepticon Lord.

"What colors, my lord," usually coloring was the same, just rearranged or inverted. Soundwave decided to see where this would go.

“Red, blue and some type of pale,” Megatron replied easily, very light colours tended to be a different shade, silver white could look pale yellow or creamy, white could look silvery.

“Thank you, my lord,” Soundwave composed a data package to send to Shockwave, sending it as soon as he felt all that needed addressing had been included. 

“My Lord, what if the mech would rather ignore the virus? He may not even know he is carrying it, it seems an odd mod to have. Unless it is deliberate, though Soundwave admits that is an unlikely thing given the origin.”

Using such a weapon over VR was essentially useless.

“If he shows no interest, or to be unaffected then we leave him be and I will have this coding wiped from my systems. But I would still like to know the origin of this virus. It seems a rather odd thing to have created and with a very limited use too,” Megatron waved his hand dismissing the idea. If willing interface was needed… very odd. Clearly VR was not the intended method of distribution.

"Yes, my Lord," Soundwave bowed his helm and left. He had research to do!

Megatron also left, heading to his hab-suite, though he felt an urge to head outside and fly towards Cybertron, to find that mech.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus experienced something more profound than merely urges. Cravings were a far more accurate term, complete with heated fluxes that ended just before overload. 

In him the code wasn't a simple virus like manifestation, it was part of his core coding. It would shut down eventually, until then it would make his life… hard.

Shockwave however had a far easier groon. Between his usual spy work and his Autobot work as Prime it took that long to hack into the VR center, once there though…

Lo and behold if the two 'friends' weren't Prime Cadets in a training Triad. And the third mech was red, blue and chrome. 

He sent his findings as soon as they were confirmed.

Megatron had not been idle during this time, other than overseeing the needs of his empire he had also been planning how to get himself onto Cybertron without being shot on sight, how to get to that little mech.

“Shockwave,” Megatron acknowledged his spy. He ached to ask about the little mech but his empire came first, he let Shockwave give his report.

“My lord, it is as always good to see you,” Shockwave went through all the usual things. There was nothing much new to note, the council strove to keep things the same, stagnant, so that their power wouldn’t wane. 

“That is all. And then there is the matter I was asked to look into,” he half turned to take a dataslug, plugging it into his console and sending the content to his lord, “I believe this may be your quarry, my Lord, he is a young Prime Cadet who received the name Optimus Prime. He is in a training triad with the mech Sentinel Prime and the femme Elita Prime.”

He paused, looked over his notes and then made a small sound to recall his Lord’s attention, which had apparently been captured by the image of the young mech.

“If I may, my lord, while a remarkably talented student… what use do you have for him? He is a loyal Autobot as far as I can find out. Unmated and seemingly not interested in mating at all, reputedly he is untouched.” 

“Did Soundwave show you the virus like coding that apparently came from him?” Megatron replied with a question of his own after having acknowledged the rest of his spy’s report.

"Yes?" Shockwave frowned, "an ineffectual virus as it is clearly meant to allow a mechs natural repair system to root it out in approximately a vorn."

“That mech was the source. I have no clue what sort of coding it might have originated from. I intend to find out. Also while the coding is active I have a drive to find him, so find him I will. On that part you have done well Shockwave,” Megatron nodded to Shockwave.

“But I will ask one more thing of you, if there is any way I can meet him before the vorn is up.”

"Under normal circumstances I would answer no, my Lord. Getting you on to Cybertron would take more planning and time than that," Shockwave was pleased with the praise, but still not sure what Megatron wanted with a mere Cadet. Code virus or not.

"However, this particular Triad is scheduled for an off world training mission in half a groon. The training vessel is small and the weapons sub par. Sector and further details of their mission is in the data packets you have received, along with the young mechs and femmes files."

“Excellent,” Megatron grinned. Megatron confirmed that was all then sent his spy on his way. It would not do to linger too long in communications. Every moment was a calculated risk, a risk that only grew with time.

Shockwave did not question his Lord, but as he desired to keep him safe he looked deeper into the young mech in question. He found nothing but a relatively shy mech, Created long after the war was over. Even his medical files were devoid of interesting information, though they confirmed him to be untouched.

* * *

Before his ill-fated visit to the VR center Optimus had looked forward to the training mission. Now his enthusiasm was hard to find. Partly he still wrestled with what to do about his imprinting, partly the coding was acting up all the time. And lastly Sentinel kept pushing for him to 'face them. Elita had picked up that something was amiss, but that just caused them to bicker and her to push in a different manner.

In either case spending a groon with them in the ship's tight quarters… not a delight!

It was not hard for Megatron to find and trail the craft the training triad was on. Though he did find it interesting to be told, in his last communication with Shockwave, that Optimus had requested leave from the training mission. A request which had been denied.

Finding an appropriate moment to approach however proved difficult. That was until the trio landed on a planet that he knew was supposed to be off limits. It was dangerous but not in any immediately obvious manner.

Megatron landed shortly after they had, watching both for danger and a chance to get closer.

Nothing went as planned, and Optimus was tired to the core of his struts. Sentinel became more and more antagonistic and Elita bickered with him and sent Optimus overly worried looks whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

When they arrived at Archa Seven and caught the energon signature he just gave up arguing that the planet was an interdicted zone. Sentinel took exception to anything he said anyway…

He did go with them though, he didn't want them to get hurt if he could help it. The underground tunnels gave him the creeps and he wished repeatedly that they, or he at least, was back home.

Then he didn't have any more time for wishing.

Megatron was glad that he had been tailing the group, just far enough back that he would not be easily noticeable. His own sensors had detected movement and a trace of thermal radiation further ahead of the group shortly before they hit trouble. When they did he sprinted forwards, spark pulsing with worry and yearning both.

Not even thinking about keeping himself concealed any longer he roared for the trio to get down, even as his cannon whined with charge, an ominous sound to anyone on the receiving end.

None of them knew the voice, but the whine of a weapon charging had all of them obeying in a spark spin. They did see the red optics, but even Sentinel was too scared to make a fuss right then and so they followed the huge mech out, shaken and wounded.

Megatron fired as soon as the trio was out of the line of fire, scattering the large, huge, really, organic arachnids that had already been moving to investigate the disturbance they had created.

He snarled for the three to fall back, leading the way himself but keeping his sensors open for anything following. This proved useful several times since the creatures were seemingly everywhere and the commotion had obviously awakened them into a frenzy.

There was a reason he had never ordered this crashed ship recovered!


	10. Chapter 10

“What in Primus’s name compelled the three of you to land on this of all planets?” Magatron demanded once they were all finally back to safety.

"It had energon," Sentinel said, though rather weakly.

"It didn't seem that dangerous," Elita spoke at the same time.

Optimus didn't speak, he didn't want to start an argument with his friends. But he stared at the ground with his derma pressed tightly together around the words that wanted out. 

Megatron’s optics flashed dangerously and when he spoke his tone had dropped to a dangerous low and quiet tone, “So, you thought you knew better than your superiors. Who, I might add, know very well that there is Energon here. The ship that crashed here was carrying a shipment of it! Did it not cross your minds that there was a very good reason it was never recovered?!”

"It wasn't on the records," Sentinel growled sullenly, embarrassment making his cheek plating burn with heat, “how were we supposed to know!"

"Shut up, Sent'," Optimus finally had enough, "you too Elita! We were never supposed to be here! There's no 'glory' in being offline." 

His cheeks blazed too, but it was with mortification and anger both. He kept his em field close, not wanting the state of his emotions broadcasting to everyone, friend or stranger.

“At least one of you seems to have some sense. Your superiors likely classified the information to avoid this very situation, since such a prize would surely draw in foolish, overconfident recruits like yourselves despite, or perhaps partly because of the supposed danger,” Megatron snorted his contempt at the one called Sent’, Sentinel.

"Who are you to tell us off," it was never easy to get Sentinel to back off. Optimus lifted his head finally, intending to tell his friend off, but once he caught an optic full of the stranger his vocalizer only spat static.

Primus have mercy… it could not be!

“True I am not your superior,” Megatron grinned wickedly, “Now are any of you injured? I know how to treat the injuries those creatures make.” He purposely ignored the demand for his identity, it was their problem if they did not recognise him from the Autobot archives.

"We don't~" 

"Shut up, Sent'!" Elita said, biting the humiliation and embarrassment down, "I think we all have minor damage."

“Right, one of you sit and let me see, you other two keep look out, we are not entirely safe even here,” Megatron gestured to a formation that would be a good height for a seat for any of the Trio, pulling out his field repair kit with his other hand.

Elita pushed Sentinel forward, and the young mech sullenly sat down and presented a slash on one forearm. 

Optimus didn't know if he should speak or not, struggling with the fact that this mech had saved them and offered repairs, but looked like Megatron.

The Slagmaker, Scourge of the galaxy, and so on, so forth.

And Megatron wouldn't be here repairing idiot Autobot cadets, let alone save them first!

Megatron clicked his glossa as he knelt down, opening his kit. He was silent as he cleaned the wound. He only spoke when he pulled out his micro welder.

“Have you turned off your sensors in your arm?” He asked, giving the mech a moment before starting to weld the edges together.

Luckily that was something they all learned how to do and Sentinel had probably done it before he sat down. Optimus watched the other, but, like they all were, he was smeared with stuff that he didn't want to know what was and he could see no marks. No Decepticon sigil, no Autobot sigil or colony sigil… nothing.

He had a gash on his shoulder and his leg so he too had to be welded.

Megatron grabbed the femme next, firmly telling the large chinned mech to keep the weld clean and not to touch it until it had set fully. He pushed her down into the rock even as he started wiping grime off dents and scratches, she at least had avoided any wound large enough that it needed to be welded.

Hands on, but not careless, Optimus slowly relaxed, deciding that he must have it wrong. He was tired and running on rapid response coding… speaking of!

"We should all eat something," he fished a pack of emergency rations out of his subspace and tore it open to get at the sticks inside, "Sent'," he offered it to the still grumbling Sentinel.

Megatron glanced at Optimus for a moment, lips twitching ever so slightly up into a smile. It appeared that Optimus was the most sensible of the trio.

The femme, Elita, only needed one dent popped, and an application of nanite gell on a bad but shallow abrasion. Self repair would be able to take care of the rest.

Finally Megatron turned to Optimus, “Your turn.”

Still being upset Optimus was careful to keep his em field close. But he readily approached to sit on the rock that made their improvised medbay.

"It's just two shallow gashes," he turned to show the one on his shoulder pauldron.

“Hmm, yes, the rest your own self repair will be able to take care of,” Megatron agreed, setting to carefully clean the offered wound. He took more care than he had with the other two. Though it was not until he moved to start welding that his fingers actually touched the others plating.

Megatron was just quick enough to lock down the shiver that the contact tried to cause. The inserted coding awakening with a vengeful flair. Megatron clamped his chest plates closed, here and now was not the right time nor place. For one it was hardly safe and for another they had company, company he did not trust.

Optimus reacted more forcefully, nearly launching himself backwards off the rock, hands going to his chest plates even as he furiously denied the coding that attempted to have him open them.

"You?!" he gasped eloquently, wondering at the universes sense of humour

“So you do know what this is,” Megatron growled low enough for the other two to not overhear, “And yes, me. It was not easy to track you down. What is the purpose of infecting me with a virus making me want to bond you?”

Even as Megatron spoke he started welding the cleaned gash, though he was even now fighting for self control.

"Virus?" Optimus said with affront, "it's not a virus! It's… it's part of my natural mod. I didn't think it would activate in the VR or I would never have done it! I didn't even know who you were, are, or how to find you. You could just have waited it out."

“I am aware of that,” Megatron snorted, still keeping it quiet. “Mod, what mod is this? I take it that it is more than simply a rubber valve. But still what is the point of something that subverts another's will and makes them want to bond you?”

"It… it's not to subvert, I am just as compelled as you," Optimus slumped a little, "it's an imprint."

Much as he didn't want to tell this to anyone, this mech deserved to know.

"My valve, my chassis, it's locked to you. To your spike and touch. Even though I can be with others, I won't get half as much pleasure from someone else. That's why I was untouched, why I wanted to find 'The One'. It's very difficult to reverse this, and very difficult to reset… if I got it done, too many would know, I don't know what to do…"

And everything just poured out, he couldn't stop the stream of words.


	11. Chapter 11

“Do you want it reset?” Megatron asked, though the words cost him to speak. But… he had heard of this before. It was a dangerous mod, but one that could have great reward. If the pair was compatible.

He could request Soundwave look into finding a medic to reset it for the young mech, they would enforce Optimus’s privacy, ensuring the knowledge did not get out and no self respecting Decepticon would attempt to use it. Right to choose was something he took very seriously and any Decepticon found taking that from another was severely punished.

"I don't know!" Optimus hit his face plates in his hands and tried to just vent for a moment.

"I was supposed to wait, that is all. Just… I don't know you! But a full reset isn't easy. Or risk free, I might lose sensor feeling in my valve or, or any number of other things."

“You have another gash?” Megatron prodded, having finished with the first.

“You can get to know me and I, you. Though I am not an Autobot and if we choose to chase this you will not be able to continue in the Autobot Elite Guard,” Megatron stated bluntly. “If it helps any, I do like what I have seen of you so far.”

“Ah, y-yes,” Optimus moved, lifting his leg up on the rock so that the other mech could see the gash on his shin plate. 

“... what are you. For a moment I thought, but you can’t be him. You would have killed us all if you were, so where are you from?”

He liked him? Optimus had liked him in the VR, he had been kind and attentive, had listened and not patronised him. Did he like him now, hm, well he was helping, he had saved him. 

For a moment he looked to his friends, and huffed when he saw they had withdrawn to argue in hushed voices. He was tempted to say yes to the get to know part, just to not spend the rest of this groon caught in a lovers spat.

“Can’t be whom? Ah… let me guess, Megatron. What makes you think he would simply kill you?” Megatron asked, feeling somewhat amused and uncertain of when he should actually mention that he was Megatron.

He shook his helm in amusement and started cleaning the second gash.

That response was not very reassuring. Optimus frowned and considered his response while the big warbuild cleaned his wound. It was difficult to think past his coding acting up more and more. But…

"He hates Autobots? He's sworn to raze Cybertron to the ground rather than broker for peace. I don't know… he didn't talk like that in the old records, or his writings. But that's what we are told, taught. Maybe he went a little mad. He's also listed as presumed offline, but it seems more like a wish from the Council, so yeah, I don't know. You kind of look like him? Only more black and red. Spikier?"

“The old records have the right of it. And what did you think of the writings?” Megatron purred low for Optimus alone. He was amused that the mech had not thought that he might have changed his alt and appearance to suit himself better, Megatron certainly felt more comfortable in this frame and alt than his original.

"There's truth in them," Optimus said slowly, "but I think violence and war was the wrong way to go about it. Certainly the system hasn't changed much, there's just not many warbuilds left."

So this mech was Decepticon, at least.

"I haven't read all, a lot is classified. I suspect that the Decepticons didn't start all of it. But they did turn violent."

“There was little other choice. But if you would note the violence had ended after we had been forced off our own home planet, and civilian casualties were strictly kept to a minimum. Has anything you read said anything about why the war started?” Megatron asked softly, picking up the welder again.

“Can you say if any of the underlying issues have been addressed and fixed.” Megatron knew they had not.

Okay… this was not good. 

"No, most of that is classified," Optimus said, feeling an odd mix of fear, curiosity and safety? Along with the want and need for this mech that he was imprinted on.

"They haven't, they are just not as prevalent now that most are variants of the same frame size."

Megatron made a considering sound as he finished welding and pulled out two pads, one blank and the other very old. He linked the two and started transferring several files over. He made a move to disconnect them, then reconsidered and added one more file.

“Here, read this if you wish. Amongst other things there is an original copy of Towards Peace, with my own annotations, there is also prewar images and several other writings, testimonies and observations. If you believe it, is up to you,” Megatron offered the newer pad to Optimus as he slipped the old battered one back into subspace, “Just don’t get caught with it, I am sure your council will count having a non censored copy of some of these writings as treason. But I think that is all the more reason to know what they are trying to hide.”

"You are letting us go?" that thought did not help with his coding issues, even if it made him feel better about other things.

"Why? And why give me this," 'this' had already gone into his subspace and he hoped that his Triad had not noticed that.

“I am letting them go. You. I do want you to stay but if you do not wish to, I will not stop you leaving. However in that case I will give you a way to find me if you end up changing your mind. The pad is so you can make an informed decision based on something else than merely what your council wants you to believe,” Megatron shrugged as he started working on dents that Optimus’ self repair could handle, he wanted to give reason for them to stay close to each other though.

"That's…" Optimus stopped, unsure of what he really wanted to say. The worst part was that it was tempting! Primus be his witness, he had no happy thoughts of his training Triad currently. With the way Sentinel behaved he wasn't even sure they were friends anymore.

"I-I don't know?"

“I would be going against all I believe in if I force you. But do understand this, it is more than the coding that makes me want to take you with me,” Magatron assured Optimus. Offering was all he could do unless Optimus was in danger or indicated that he wanted to be taken.

"I find that hard to believe, we 'faced. You rescued us from our own stupidity. When in all of that did you get anything to be interested in," Optimus asked skeptically. He was not going to touch on his own fascination with all things history. Or the more specific one he had with Megatron before he became Warlord.

“Are you forgetting the fact that I know your name without you having introduced yourself? I did do my research and pulled your files. I also think your commanders are idiots, but that is a separate issue,” Megatron grinned utterly unrepentant.

"Uh," well, right…

"That's just words, I could be cheating or… or something like that!" He was not touching the rest of that!

"And I don't know you, I mean the things we are told. Uh, obviously not the truth, but."

“Read that pad and I think you will find you will understand me better,” Megatron purred with a slightly wicked grin.

"If you say so," Optimus said, somewhat annoyed. If the mech would just confirm or deny then, well, then he could make a choice. Or force it, now he just wanted to kiss and, and…

"Primus," he whimpered, "this isn't fair! I didn't know it would do this in the VR!"

Megatron wiped a last chunk of organic goo from Optimus’s plating, “According to my sources we have over half a vorn still to make any decisions. And I had no idea either, even if I had known of your mod I would not have known the effect the VR would have.”

“I… I need to get away from you for a bit,” even as he said it he swayed a little, leaning into the casual touch. He burned for more, his coding an open battleground between propriety and subconscious demands to let his imprinted mate finish the job.

“Right well I should get myself cleaned off too,” Megatron grinned a little at that, he was sure the mech, Sentinel, would have some choice things to say at having it confirmed that he was indeed a Decepticon.

"..." Optimus swallowed the whimper when the other drew away. He had never thought it would come to this! It was horrible…

"Yeah, yes. Um, we're going to be in system for a few orn… I, I will let you know?"

Megatron nodded and pinged his comm code to Optimus, “Use that if you wish to talk.”

Autobot intelligence did have his personal code, however they had never been able to crack the encryption that Soundwave had put on it. Optimus would be the first Autobot in quite a long time to be allowed past said encryption. He did wonder if Optimus would have looked at or even had access to the file the Autobots had on him.


	12. Chapter 12

To Optimus’ luck Elita and Sentinel had been too wrapped up in each other to notice much else. Sentinel did prod at him about being overly chummy with strangers, but then he also kept right on prodding about interfacing. And that was when, on the third orn off planet, Optimus hit his breaking point.

Sentinel actually had the gall to say he should 'face them so he wouldn't offline as an untouched due to his poor decision-making. If Elita had said something to Sentinel he might not have decided to call his stranger after all. But she just threw up her hands and said that they could figure it out on their own.

::Hello?:: he wasn't even sure if he would get an answer but he couldn't stand one more joor on board. Maybe… maybe he could visit for a bit? Or something.

Megatron let the comm. go through and was glad he had done so when he heard Optimus’s voice.

::Hello, Optimus,:: He purred happily, he had not actually been sure if Optimus would use his comm or not.

::Um, I wonder if I could somehow visit you? I can't really… I,:: it sounded stupid now, he didn't even know how he could get to where the other was!

:: Maybe…:: but he didn't want to forget it! He didn't want to be on the same ship as Sentinel!

::I am currently exploring the fourth planet of the system you are in. Feel free to join me,:: Megatron grinned, this was promising. Though it was a little worrying with how Optimus sounded. He wondered if the young mech’s companions were to thank for this.

::I could manage that!:: Optimus felt elated, and while some of it was the coding, it wasn't all of it 

::In three joor? We have a small one 'bot skiff and… they won't miss me right away.::

::Sounds good to me. I am currently near the south pole area. I will see you soon then,:: Megatron did not mind staying in one place for that time, the planet was a hot one, all desert around the equator but by the poles it was cooler and had some quite fascinating formations.

::Yes, okay, soon,:: Optimus finished the call with a stupid smile on his derma. 

Sneaking off was anticlimactic, even though he had said it would be easy. He was fairly sure that Sentinel and Elita were 'making up'. 

Megatron noticed the tiny craft entering the atmosphere and launched himself into the air, giving a ping to the craft then heading off towards a suitable landing site he had scoped while he waited.

It was the wrong alt mode, but Optimus was almost certain that it was Megatron. He tried not to think about it, but that was kind of hard.

Mated to the Slagmaker… wouldn't it be smarter to admit to his mod and get it reset? Smarter, yes, but it wasn't what he wanted.

No, he wanted that gentle thoroughness, the care and concern for his enjoyment. That dark velvet voice rumbling in his audio receptors. The spark he had yet to see. Logic had nothing to do with it.

Megatron waited a polite distance from the craft.

“Optimus, so glad you could join me,” Megatron purred, he held out a hand for Optimus to join him when the hatch opened.

"Oh, hello," Optimus stopped, not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to throw himself at the larger mech.

"How, uh, how are you?'

“Better for your company,” It was with great will that Megatron managed not to sweep forwards and pull Optimus in. He knew that if he did they would not be getting up until they had bonded.

“I see your welds have set well. Good.”

"They have, you do good work," Optimus flushed hot and slowly stepped off the tiny skiffs access ramp.

"I don't know what to do…"

“I take it that you have not actually made a decision yet then. Have you read the pad?” Megatron asked as he considered. But no matter how much he wanted he knew he would not be able to live with himself if he simply took Optimus. No matter how much they both actually wanted it.

"I want… but you," Optimus stopped, vented and slowly, slowly ordered his thoughts.

"I read everything, I know that you are Megatron. It doesn't change what I want, need, from you? But giving up everything I have worked on since coming to Cybertron is, it's not easy."

“Well I suppose it is fair then to ask what you have been working on, what you hope to achieve with it, and if you wish to ask about anything you read?” Megatron nodded, lips quirked up in a small smile. There was a chance he could offer Optimus something of worth to him.

"To protect and help? I was an Archivist at Haydon five's main library, but then I got the chance to go to Iacon and I decided to stay and become more," Optimus fumble with his explanation, "I wanted to be able to help more directly…"

And what he had read.

"It is nothing like what is said about you, or the Decepticons. You just wanted fairness, equality?"

“As a member of the Elite Guard who do you imagine you would be protecting?” Megatron asked then added wearily, “It was originally the task of Warbuilds to protect the civilian builds. But it was more than wanting fairness and equality, though yes you are right there.”

Megatron sighed and looked out over weathered alien land, “We want to be allowed to protect.”

"Those that need it?" Optimus shook his head at the question, then stopped and listened instead.

"Then why did you stop? Or were stopped?"

“We never truly stopped, if you have seen galactic territory maps you might notice that where we could, we have positioned our colonies between Cybertron’s enemies and Cybertron itself. We were suppressed because we are large, strong and scary, we like to brawl and fight amongst ourselves, we have our own internal structure and don’t take well to being controlled,” Megatron shrugged, “In some ways it is better this way, but we all wish to see Cybertron, to be able to see civilians being happy. To mate. A select few of us can mate other warbuilds, and there have been a few civilian builds defect. But most of us are still alone…”

Optimus had seen such maps, but that was not the spin his Academy teachers had put on the facts. However… it was true that it had been a very long time since Cybertron had met an intergalactic threat that wasn't the Decepticons. And even so…

"You are presumed offline, did you know that?" The question was off hand, mostly rhetorical as he thought over the rest. 

Wait!

"You can't mate other warbuilds? I thought you said… I mean…" what had Megatron said? "that you just had problems meeting someone who wouldn't use you to gain rank."

“Poorly worded,” Megatron huffed, “It is our temperaments that mostly prevents us from forming lasting intimate relationships with each other. What I meant by that was mainly for casual ‘facing. Something Warbuilds do a lot. But rank and duty make it difficult to find time and a partner who would not have expectations. Oh I am aware. I certainly know that the council would like for me to be offline.”


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm… so you want me to defect?" though the question really was, did he want to defect? Optimus knew he was rather disillusioned by the Elite Guard already, but from that to becoming a Decepticon. Even if they were different from what he had always been told?

"Am I an easy solution?" he frowned, would it matter if he was?

“...no, not really. I would much prefer there be no need for factions,” Megatron admitted, loyalty was something Warbuilds valued highly. Even if staying where one was could be considered stupidity. One who had sold their loyalty once could do so again.

“I would not call you an easy solution, Optimus. If I did not have the resources and mech loyal to me that I do, I would never have been able to find you…”

“Optimus,... I don’t have a problem with the Elite guard, the ones I have a problem with is the Council. I actually quite respect Ultra Magnus and understand that he is put in a terribly difficult position by the council.”

"But if I go with you, mate… I would be defecting, wouldn't I?" he shrugged lightly.

"It's still, I don't know. I think I sort of want to be angry at you? It isn't logical, I know that much," he rubbed at his helm, "the problem is I want to go to you. And it isn't only the coding."

Megatron shook his helm, “You would have to cut any contact you might have to anyone on Autobot controlled worlds. But if we simply make a mutual agreement then you don’t really have to give up anything else. Though it would be recommended that you remove your Autobrand so you don’t become targeted with hate. What have you been taught Autobots stand for?”

“I would lose contact to all my friends, my family,” not that he had much in the way of either aside from the two that had more or less driven him down here to this meeting, but Megatron might not know that, “I would only have you. It’s a lot to ask even in this particular situation.” 

As for the brand… it was just that, a brand. 

“Freedom, progress, protection,” Optimus huffed softly, “I am not stupid, Megatron, I recognize that most of that is only pretty words. I keep working at this because it's a way to aid the small. If I become Prime I can go into the Enforcers and I can affect change from the inside. As much as one can outside of the Council.”

“Which is not much at all. I have agents on Cybertron, a few are positioned attempting to do just that. In such a position one mech can’t achieve much if anything. But there are other ways a single mech can make a difference. Unfortunately for me the best I have been able to do so far is get my people off planet,” Megatron sighed deeply and continued, “You are a credit to Ultra’s attempt to instil morals into the Elite Guard, unfortunately it appears that your companion, Sentinel, seems to be a failure on that aspect even if his files are otherwise promising. No matter if you choose to take my brand or not you will be welcomed. I can promise that much.”

"Sentinel is~" Optimus broke off his snap and looked away. Did his friend actually deserve defending? He had been a royal aft since the VR session and Elita… Elita had not stopped him, just commiserated and radiated guilt. 

"I don't know what he is anymore. I think they both wanted us to be more than a training Triad, but I can't. We are not compatible enough for me to risk that!"

But Megatron on the other hand. If the texts had been true they shared many viewpoints, many visions. And maybe he could make a difference from outside, in some way…

"Okay… yes," he felt hollow but, "I will go with you."

“If they can’t respect your wishes enough to take a ‘no’ then you are right there is not enough compatibility. I suppose the next question is when we should consummate this. It would not be a good idea to make us both suffer for waiting,” Megatron reached out a hand again, not questioning the choice. Optimus both needed and deserved to have his choices respected.

Optimus took a step back from the offered hand, not in rejection but out of self-preservation.

"Not here! I can't control the coding if you touch me. I… I would like a berth at least. Of some kind."

“I will get my craft then. It is a ways away so I will have to fly to get it. If you are alright with staying here?” Megatron asked, expression softening. He was suddenly quite grateful they had had a comfortable berth in the VR.

"I'll program the skiff to return on autopilot," Optimus nodded, stepping backwards again when his coding surged at the mere notion of Megatron leaving. 

"Hurry, please?" or he might get time to panic, though honestly that's why he'd start with returning the skiff.

“I will,” Megatron promised, running a couple paces as his fight engines engaged, he leapt up as they ignited, flipping into altmode mere meters above the ground. Less than a breem later he was up at cruising altitude. This though was the quicker part of the trip, the craft was a lot slower in atmosphere and it was not far enough distance to be worth taking it up into low orbit then back down again. So Megatron pushed himself where he could.

On his end Optimus didn't allow himself time to think. He hurried through programming the skiff, sending it off with an air of finality that left him standing, staring up into the dark sky.

Alone. What few things he valued in his subspace. Somehow he had known he wouldn't go back.

Flying the small craft back took just over a joor, it was literally just on the edge where he could have considered the orbital jump, but despite his own impatience Megatron knew this was the better option. He set it down where the tiny skiff had been previously. He opened the hatch from the controls even before he had finished shutting the engines down.

He hadn't given himself time to panic and yet doubt had reared its ugly head, fear fraying the edges of his decision. 

When the ramp lowered he hurried towards it and up, into the ship. Optimus wanted it over, wanted it done… then he would know if this was the best he had ever done for himself or if he had made the worst decision of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

For Megatron it was literally flip the last switch, turn, take one step then he was sweeping the younger mech into his arms, another turn and he took them both through into the small recharge area. There was just enough space for himself to lay down, but the surface was padded and he bumped the door control, closing it behind them as he knelt with Optimus still in his arms, pulling him properly into his lap.

At the first touch the coding roared into action and fear, doubts and panic was left nothing to exist in. Optimus near climbed the greater frame to press a desperate kiss to narrow scarred derma. 

“I fear this is nothing like what we had in the VR but this will do,” Megatron spoke after the first liplock ended. Hands firmly traced over plating that was so similar yet not quite what it had been in VR.

Thinking about the VR proved to be a good thing as it reminded Megatron that Optimus was still sealed, unless he had taken care of that himself in the intermeaning time. He lent forwards and shuffled around until Optimus was laying on his back and he was crouching over him. Good, now he had far better access!

"I don't care!" Optimus knew he wouldn't at this point have cared if they were doing it in the dust outside. He was grateful that they weren't, but only distantly.

"I need you to finish this, I can't, I need!"

“And you still have your seals,” Megatron was fairly certain that Optimus would not have touched them.

“I need you to open your panel and let me make this good for you.” Imprint or no imprint he was never going to be a brute about Interfacing, especially not with his mate! His hand moved down to grope said panel.

“...” Optimus made a frustrated noise, but he did open his panel. Or rather it sprang open on its own under the touch. Seals, those damn seals! He wanted to just open his chest plates, but he knew that wouldn’t work. Once bonded one could ‘cold merge’ but for the bond to take there had to be pleasure, receptiveness on a level past conscious wants and thoughts. 

Megatron wasted no time going for the outer nodes and the spike seal. Pleasure, he would build it up and keep Optimus there until they were done. The coding could wait a little longer!

It was nothing like the VR and Optimus spared a fleeting thought to wonder if that was because he'd gone in sealed. Or if it was the coding. Regardless of reason this was far more intense, and his sounds and reactions reflected that.

He was glad of the other's bulk over him, or he might have bucked right off the berth at those first touches, big as it was for him.

Megatron was ruthless in giving pleasure this time, holding Optimus down so all he could do was take it. It was fortunate that he had done that little bit of experimentation in the VR so he knew that Optimus would be enjoying this without having to keep checking.

Soon enough Megatron was rewarded when Optimus’s spike broke through and pressurised into his hand.

Optimus gasped, vocalizer spitting static instead of the moan that had been on the way. Primus! Intense wasn't the word… then whiteness washed over him and pleasure rolled in like a hot wave of supercharged plasma.

When it was over he lay unmoving, a whine coming from his mouth.

"Primus, Megatron?"

“Mmm, you alright there, Optimus?” Megatron asked, giving Optimus a moment to collect himself while he idly licked his fingers clean. His other hand was gently circling the valve, avoiding the major nodes for now.

"No, but that won't change till we're done," Optimus blarily worked himself up on his elbows and tried to focus on the larger mech.

"This is nothing at all like in the VR!"

“There we were playing, here we have a goal and a need to achieve it quickly,” Megatron agreed and bent himself back to his task, this time focusing solely on the valve, working to get the seal as ready to break as possible, once it was close enough he would break it with his spike since he knew Optimus would be able to take it.

"Then get there!" it was neither order nor plea, just a spark felt statement of need. Optimus felt the burn of his coding, a pain that was not pain. He felt alone and cold, knowing what should have been, what would be soon.

“You need to relax or this will take longer. I will not risk hurting you,” Megatron growled, though the threat was for the coding that was causing Optimus the distress he was under. If it would just let Optimus relax into the pleasure then everything would go so much more smoothly.

“I do feel the need as well.”

"Won't hurt me, I'm imprinted!" The seal itself might hurt, but nothing else would.

"Megatron, please!"

“Then vent and relax into the pleasure,” Megatron demanded, shifting them both again and releasing his spike. The implanted coding within himself was also telling him that all was fine, that Optimus would be able to take it.

He tried, he really tried! But Optimus had so much to battle with that venting was low on the priority list.

"Please!"

“Vent,” Megatron murmured, making sure to start pushing in when Optimus attempted to do so again. He pushed in with little hitches. It was quite fortunate that he had worked Optimus up as much as he had, and likely the coding would have had something to do with it too, because the seal broke, parting around his spike with barely any noticeable resistance.

He pulled out most of the way, only to push in all the way in one smooth stroke, the valve already working to open up to his parameters.

Almost, almost! Optimus arched up into the heavy frame as pleasure finally, for a bit, trumped coding. This was right, perfect. 

Of course perfect, but it didn't lessen the experience in the least! Nor the swell of a new wave of ecstasy building with each plunge of powerful gun metal grey hips.

Megatron groaned, pushing both of them towards overload, they needed to finish this! Randomly he wondered what Soundwave would say to him bringing Optimus back already bonded.

Nothing allowed for this to last long, and the overload had barely crested when Optimus’ chest plates fairly sprang open, in defiance of sense and safety.

"Now, Primus! Now!"

Megatron did not argue, though he did have to slip his spike out for their open chest plates to line up. But the awkwardness was utterly forgotten as soon as their sparks touched. He got a sense for just how insistent the coding was being for Optimus as the bond started forming.

It didn't feel good to begin with, just all consuming, overpowering. But as soon as the coding was assured that bonding was taking place it disappeared and pleasure took the place of pressure. Pleasure and Megatron… it was like having been blind and then suddenly seeing. Optimus marveled, though he dared not do anything, dared not risk the coding waking again and taking this wonder from him.

It was fortunate that nothing further needed to be done for the bond to form and for them both to feel pleasure from it. Megatron held onto Optimus as a moan was drawn from him. It simply felt right. Perfect even.

:Thank you,: it was tentative, but deeply felt. Optimus had almost forgotten how it felt not to be plagued by his own coding. And he had never imagined how it would feel to be part of another… how it was to know that he was not lied to, or patronized. Megatron was much older, but he cared. He saw a future for them, a future that replaced Optimus’ uncertainty and gave him a new goal. 

:You are worth it,: Megatron assured Optimus. Everything he could see and feel of the mech lent strength to his words. Optimus was worth so much more than his previous life could ever have offered.

:It will be, it is,: Optimus agreed and let go. Let overload take him and make the bond solid and eternal.

Megatron let go with Optimus, feeling only joy as their sparks were bound for eternity.


End file.
